A CHiPs Christmas Carol
by Ponchygirl
Summary: I don't think I really need to say much about this besides its my version of a Christmas Carol with CHiPs characters, I've always wanted to read a story like this, and finally decided I was gonna write it. I hope you enjoy. Once again, this is MY version of A Christmas Carol, so it will have some different things and some similar things. ENJOY!
1. At Work

_This is my introduction to the story. I am not going to put everything from the Christmas Carol into this, and I am going to change some names, and add new parts. That is simply because I don't want to just copy the Christmas Carol; I want to make my own version of it. Some of these characters in the story you will be able to tell right away who they are from CHiPs hopefully you can do that with each character. Because this is a Christmas Carol, they will not be at the CHP, in fact they won't even be in California, they will be in a made up town called Goldville. It's called Goldville based off what some of this is about, someone who loves their gold more than people. This story takes place in Goldville as I just said, in a time where it was coming close to Christmas. And old Ebenezer Getraer is not a big fan of Christmas, he hates it. No one around here knows why, but they are all too afraid to ask. Getraer is the owner of a business that sells houses and makes lots of money. He has one employee named Jon Cratchit. Jon works hard, but never gets enough money to feed his family a good meal. Jon is married to a wonderful lady named Bonnie, and they have four kids, Harlan, Sindy, Barry, and Pint-sized Poncherello. Pint-sized Poncherello is very sick, and he is crippled. He has one crutch and he uses that to help himself get around. He is really close with his dad and goes just about anywhere with him except work. Getraer has no idea what Jon's family is like, but he doesn't care much either. He hated everyone in the world, because according to him everyone was out to get his money, and he didn't want to give it away._

 _I hope you enjoy the story, I know the introduction was a little short, but I didn't want to give away to much of the story, although if you've ever watched "A Christmas Carol" you would know a good portion of the plot to this story. Enjoy._

Getraer sat at his desk counting money, his friend Harold Marley sat next to him also counting money.

"This is fun, I wonder how many people we can kick out of their homes today and get more gold," Harold said, then he and Getraer started laughing. As they laughed, Harold started to choke on a piece of candy he had been eating.

"Harold? Harold are you ok?" Getraer asked panicked. Harold put his hands over his throat, and continued choking. Getraer tried to call for help, but no one would listen. The people in the town hated Getraer and Harold, in fact some of them were happy Harold was about to die.

"Please help! My friend is going to die!" Getraer yelled.

"Then let him what he's done to us why should he live?" said one guy walking. Getraer tried to save Harold, but it wasn't doing any good, Harold died on Christmas day, eating an M&M. Getraer now hated Christmas, because his only friend died that day. As Getraer got older, he became grumpier and meaner towards other people. He came into work early in the morning and left late at night. Jon worked long and hard each day, and barely got paid, and when it was cold outside, he never got to have coal for the fire. Getraer liked the cold, so he didn't think that Jon would care, but really he didn't care if Jon was cold or not.

"Please, Getraer, can I at least have one coal for the fire? It's awfully cold in here," Jon asked. Getraer glared at him.

"Coal for the fire? Why would you want a coal for the fire?" he asked grumpily.

"Sorry, sir, forget I asked," Jon said. He was afraid of Getraer when he was being mean. Of which was all the time.

"Ok, Cratchit, it's time for you to go," Getraer said.

"I expect you here bright and early tomorrow," he added. Jon's eyes got wide,

"But Sir, tomorrow is Christmas," Jon protested nervously.

"So?"

"All the other places will be closed up. Don't you think that maybe we could close up too? No one will come here on Christmas day," Jon said. Getraer looked at him, he was about to answer, but then some people came in.

"Hello, are you Ebenezer Getraer?" they asked.

"Yeah."

"Hello, we are collecting donations for the poor…"

"You want me to give money to the poor? Why should we give money to the poor? Its their fault they are poor not mine. Before they went around making bad decisions about their money they should've thought about what would happen if they became poor! And now they come crawling to the rich men!"

"We get the point sir, have a nice day," said one of the men.

"Yeah, and Merry Christmas," said the other man.

"Bah Humbug," Getraer replied coldly. The men left, and then Getraer returned his attention to Jon.

"If you want Christmas off, go ahead, but be here the next day even earlier," he said. Jon smiled.

"Yes sir, thank you Mr. Getraer. And Merry Christmas too you," Jon said.

"Bah Humbug," Getraer replied. Jon then cleaned up his desk area, and left.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. The Ghosts

"Wow what a grump! Who doesn't like Christmas?"

"Lots of people don't like Christmas Kathy. You've seen his past, you know why he hates it. You're the ghost of Christmas Past for heaven's sake," said Grossie the ghost of Christmas Present.

"Oh you guys, you should look at his future. If he keeps acting like this, he's not gonna have a happy ending," said Jeb the ghost of Christmas Future.

"Oh, tell us please," Grossie said pulling up a chair.

"Grossie, I can't tell you. You are the ghost of Christmas Present, you don't get to know the future," Jeb replied sadly. He wanted to tell his friends, but he knew better.

"I understand," Grossie said sadly.

"We need to get his attention. We can try to change him before Christmas, and give him a happier ending. It works for Scrooge," Kathy said.

"I guess you're right Kathy. Get ready to go visit Harold Marley," Jeb said. He put on his dark robe, and put the hood over his head, and no one could see his face anymore.

"Jeb why do you do that?" Kathy asked.

"It's more intimidating this way, and I don't talk because it would ruin everything. My voice is always a little too cheerful," Jeb replied.

"That makes sense," Grossie said. He followed Jeb and Kathy to the grave of Harold Marley.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Wake up Harold, you've got a job to do," Jeb said. Soon they saw Harold Marley covered in chains.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Your friend Ebenezer Getraer is in need of some help. He's become even more bitter and wicked than you ever were," Grossie said.

"What can I do to help? I died years ago," Harold replied.

"You can visit him in his home tonight. Let him know that three spirits will be visiting him. And to expect the first one when the bell tolls one," Kathy said.

"Ok, when should I go?"

"When he gets to his home, he will be getting ready to eat his dinner. Show up as soon as he takes the first bite of the cold gross food he is eating," Jeb replied.

"Ok, are you sure I won't give him a heart attack? I want to help him out, but I am scared. I don't want him to just ignore me," Harold said.

"He won't ignore you," Jeb said.

"Ok, I'll go then," Harold agreed.

"Good, thanks a bunch," Kathy said.

 _Meanwhile…_

"That went really well. Now lets just sit back and wait for things to take place, and I will go first," Kathy said.

"Why because its ladies first?" Grossie asked.

"No because its Past, Present, Future," Kathy replied.

"Oh that makes sense. Ok, you should start getting ready."

"It won't take me that long to get ready, I can wait a little bit," Kathy said.

"Really? You are a girl, girls take FOREVER to get ready," Jeb said.

"Well I won't, believe me," Kathy replied confidently.

"Ok, I believe you," Grossie said.

"Me too I guess," Jeb agreed.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Authors note: I hope you liked this part, I thought it would be cool to write about the ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future before they met Getraer._


	3. Visited by Harold Marley

Getraer walked into his home. He felt this unsettling feeling like someone was there. The ghost of Harold Marley was actually just watching him from a hiding spot. Getraer crept up the stairs to his room. He didn't know why he was being so cautious in his own home. Getraer went into his living room and sat in front of the fire place. He had a bowl of cold chili from last night sitting out next to him. He wasn't all that hungry, but he grabbed the bowl anyway. He took a bite, and almost threw up. It tasted really bad. He was gonna eat it anyway though. Then he heard a noise that sounded like chains rattling.

"What was that? Who's there?" he asked freaked out. He got no reply. Then he saw a figure walk in. It looked like a ghost, a ghost of Harold Marley. But he was covered in chains.

"Who are you?" Getraer asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Harold asked. Getraer just stared at him longer. He even sounded like Harold, _'but it couldn't be him he's dead.'_ Getraer thought.

"Who are you?" Getraer asked again even more frightened.

"In life I was your partner Harold Marley."

"Harold, that can't be you. You died years ago," Getraer said.

"Getraer, you need to open your eyes to reality, I am here and I have a message for you."

"Why are you in chains?"

"I earned these chains with the way I lived out my life. You are even worse than I was. If you don't change your ways your chains will be even heavier than mine."

"Yeah right, why should I believe this?"

"If you don't believe me right now Getraer, you will later," Harold said. Getraer raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight you will be visited by three spirits. Learn from them Getraer, and you will have a better future. Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one."

"Can't they just all come at once and get it over with?" Getraer asked. Harold completely ignored him and said once again.

"Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one." Then he disappeared. Getraer rolled his eyes. He didn't believe that they actually were coming.

 _Meanwhile…._

"You did great Harold. I think you really got his attention," Kathy said.

"Thank you." Harold said.

"Yeah, you did good, but I could've done better," Grossie teased.

"And what was that he was eating? Chili left over from last night. That had been sitting there all day. Gross!" Grossie added. Jeb smiled. Harold smiled at them.

"I guess it's time for me to go back to my home," he said.

"Yeah thanks for your help," Kathy said.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. The Ghost of Christmas past

Getraer laid in his bed sleeping, and then he heard his clock going off. It was one A.M. He didn't see anyone, so he rolled over and closed his eyes. Then this bright light filled the room. His bed curtains were opened up, and he saw a lady standing there. She had short brown hair, and was wearing a white dress. She was a ghost, and was very bright and looked rather cheerful.

"Hello, Getraer. I am Kathy, the ghost of Christmas past."

"Everyone's past?"

"No, Sir, your past," she replied.

"Why must you bother me at a time like this?" Getraer asked.

"Its easier to fit into your schedule at night, Getraer. I'm sure you can give up a few moments just to see what I have to show you," Kathy said. She opened the window.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to go look at your past."

"Can't we just do it here. I don't wanna go out there."

"Come on Getraer, give me your hand," Kathy said. Slowly Getraer gave her his hand. As soon as he touched her hand, his feet rose off the ground, they flew out the window. He held on tightly to her.

"What's wrong Getraer? Do you not like heights?" Kathy asked. Getraer didn't reply. Soon they were somewhere else. Getraer found this place all to familiar. They walked into a school building. There in one of the seats at the table sat a little boy all alone.

"Do you know who that is, Getraer."

"Why that's me. I didn't get to go home for Christmas like the other children," Getraer said. He stared at the child sitting there crying.

"I wanted to go home, but I couldn't," Getraer said. He was filled with sadness just looking at that. He turned to Kathy.

"Spirit, please can we go somewhere else? I want to go home," Getraer begged.

"I have a few more things to show you before you go home," Kathy said. Getraer didn't look very happy.

 _Meanwhile…_

They appeared outside of a building that belonged to a man by the name of Bobby Fezziwig. He was Getraer's first boss.

"Hey this is Fezziwig's Christmas party. Fezziwig is alive again," Getraer said happily. He looked around the place it was filled with lots of people. Kathy got Getraer's attention and motioned towards a corner of the room, where a man stood.

"That's me, and that's Fezziwig right next to me," Getraer said. He watched to see what was going on, even though he already knew.

"Come on Ebenezer, I want to introduce you to someone," Fezziwig said. He lead Getraer towards a sweet young lady.

"Ebenezer, this is my dear friend Betty."

"Hello, Betty," Getraer replied shyly.

"Hello, Ebenezer," Betty replied with a smile.

Getraer looked over at Kathy.

"That's Betty. She was so beautiful," Getraer said. As they watched Getraer and Betty dance.

"There was another Christmas spent with this young woman that I want to show you."

"Oh no Spirit please don't go there," Getraer said. But soon they were at Getraer's house. Getraer and Kathy just watched. Getraer was counting his gold pieces. Then Betty came in.

"Ebenezer, can we go somewhere?" She asked.

"I am busy Betty."

"Ebenezer, its Christmas, won't you please put your money aside to be with me?"

"Betty, I am a very busy man. I don't have time to just put my money aside."

"Ebenezer, you used to care about me more than that gold. What happened?"

"I found out what was most important," Getraer replied. Betty's eyes were filled with tears.

"You'd rather have all the gold in the world than me?"

"Why bother with love? People break each other's hearts. Gold doesn't," Getraer said coldly. Betty was devastated.

"I'm leaving you Ebenezer," she said. Getraer ignored her and continued counting his money.

Getraer was in tears.

"Spirit can we please go home now? I can't handle this anymore," Getraer said. But then he was brought to one last place. The place where Harold Marley died, and Getraer watched him die all over again. Getraer was in tears. He was on his knees begging to go home. Then he opened his eyes and was in his bed again. He closed his bed curtains and went back to sleep.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Getraer slept in his bed, and then there was another bright light that filled the room. He looked around, and saw a large man sitting outside of his bed, he had food surrounding him. The man smiled.

"Come in and know me better man," said the man out there. Getraer got out of bed.

"Who are you?"

"Why I am Grossie, the ghost of Christmas Present."

"Oh of course," Getraer said quietly.

"Do you want some chicken?" Grossie asked holding out some chicken to Getraer.

"No thank you," Getraer said.

"Well then there is more for me," Grossie said happily and began to eat the chicken, while Getraer looked around the room.

"What are you going to show me?" Getraer asked.

"Well, are you ready to leave already?" Grossie asked.

"Yes, let's go and get this over with," Getraer said. Grossie stood up.

"Come along Getraer," he said. Soon they were outside. It was daytime and people were running around and having fun.

"Welcome to Christmas morning," Grossie said joyfully.

"Why are they all so happy?" Getraer asked.

"Well its Christmas," Grossie said. Then he started walking in a direction towards some smaller houses.

"Come along Getraer, there is something I want to show you," Grossie said. Getraer followed Grossie, to a small house, on the corner of the street.

"Do you know who lives here?" Grossie asked.

"No, should I?" Getraer replied.

"This is the house of Jon Cratchit your hard working underpaid employee," Grossie said.

"Why are we here?" Getraer asked.

"Come on in Getraer, I want you to see what his family Christmas is like," Grossie said. They went into the house they sat down in some chairs over by the door.

"Are those his kids?" Getraer asked motioning towards three children playing over by the fireplace.

"Yes, that is most of them. He has one more," Grossie said.

"Where is the other child?" Getraer asked.

"He is in his room," Grossie replied. He didn't say anything more. Getraer turned to watch the children again.

"Sindy, can you please help me in the kitchen?" Asked Bonnie.

"Sure mother," Sindy replied. She got up and walked over to help Bonnie in the kitchen. The two boys continued playing with each other.

"Barry, can you take this to Pint-Sized Poncherello? He isn't feeling well enough to make it to dinner tonight," Bonnie said.

"Yes mother," Barry replied. He got up and grabbed the tray of food, and took it to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Grossie made Getraer follow him and go see inside the room. There in the room on the bed laid a small child. He had a crutch laying beside his bed.

"What is wrong with that child?" Getraer asked.

"A lot I'm afraid. He's been getting worse and worse lately. He might not be around for Christmas next year," Grossie replied sadly.

Barry set the tray down on the bed.

"Hi Pint-Sized Poncherello, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not the greatest," Pint-Sized Poncherello replied, then started to cough.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Barry, thanks for your concern."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, can you tell daddy I wanna see him when he gets home?"

"Sure," Barry replied. He stayed there a few minutes longer just chatting about random things. Then Pint-Sized Poncherello began coughing a lot. He threw up in the garbage once.

"I think I should go. I am getting you to excited," Barry said. Pint-Sized Poncherello looked like he was gonna cry.

"Ok Barry, it was nice to see you again," he said. Then Barry left.

Getraer looked at Grossie.

"Do they not get to see each other often?" he asked.

"It all depends on the day. Some days are better than others. Pint-Sized Poncherello spends a lot of his time in his room sick. Or outside with Jon when he is feeling well."

"What is he sick with?" Getraer asked.

"No one knows. He developed this illness when he was three months old, no doctor has been able to figure out what it is or how to cure it. On top of that he was born crippled," Grossie said. Getraer felt awful for Pint-Sized Poncherello. He couldn't even begin to imagine how miserable he must feel from time to time.

Grossie took him back to the living room. Barry sat next to his brother.

"I feel bad for Pint-Sized Poncherello," Harlan announced.

"I know, I have no idea how he can go through life and not be depressed all the time. I know I'd never last this long without wanting to die. He's so positive and sweet even though he's sick." Barry said. Harlan was about to say something, but then the door opened, and in walked Jon.

"DADDY!" They exclaimed. They ran over and hugged him.

"Hello, children."

"Daddy, Pint-Sized Poncherello wants to see you when you are not busy," Barry said. Jon looked concerned.

"Is he still not feeling up to coming to dinner tonight?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, he's not doing so well daddy," Harlan said.

"Ok, I will be back." Jon said. He went to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Hello, Pint-Sized Poncherello. I heard you're still not well enough to come to dinner," Jon said.

"Yeah," Pint-Sized Poncherello replied sadly.

"Well, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Pray, other than that there really isn't anything you can do."

"Ok, I will pray for you," Jon said.

"God, please heal my son, I don't know what is wrong with him, only you do. Please just take this illness away. Please help him, be with him. Comfort him when he is feeling down and depressed. Just heal him please. In Jesus name Amen," Jon prayed. Pint-Sized Poncherello smiled at his dad.

"Thanks daddy, I'm feeling a bit better already," he said. Jon smiled.

"Ok, get your rest. Hopefully you'll be up and around tomorrow," Jon said.

Getraer looked at Grossie. Grossie had white hair.

"Spirit, you are getting old," Getraer said.

"My time has come to an end Getraer. I hope you learn something from all of this," Grossie said. Then Getraer was outside in the cold, and in front of him stood a tall figure wearing all black robes. He had a hood on, and Getraer couldn't see his face. He was scary looking.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Furture

"Are you the ghost of Christmas yet to come?" Getraer asked. The figure didn't respond. He started to walk towards a grave yard.

"Spirit, tell me, will Pint-Sized Poncherello live?" Getraer asked. The figure pointed to a grave yard. Getraer watched and saw Jon standing there with his family, they laid a crutch down on the gravestone.

"No, he died," Getraer said starting to cry. Then he saw people digging a grave.

"I wonder who that belongs to," Getraer said aloud, he got closer, and watched.

"Well, I'm glad he's dead," said one man.

"Me too, I don't think we could've lasted any longer if we had to see him another day."

"The funny thing is no one is gonna be at his funeral. No one cares enough to go," the other guy said with a laugh. Getraer was wondering who they were talking about.

"Spirit, who is this man they speak of?" Getraer asked. Jeb pointed to the gravestone.

"Can't you please just talk to me? I don't want to look at it," Getraer begged. Jeb pointed at the gravestone once again. Getraer finally looked closer and in big bold letters it said

 **EBENEZER GETRAER.**

Getraer's eyes widened.

"Oh no Spirit, I'll be good. I don't want be remembered like that. I don't want the whole world to hate me. Please Spirit, give me another chance. Please, please," Getraer begged and cried. Soon he was in his room again. On the floor. He got up and smiled.

"I'm alive." He said. He ran to the window, and saw a little boy out there, building a snow man.

"Hey you there?"

"My name is Bruce, not you there," the boy replied.

"Oh sorry, Bruce, what day is it?" Getraer asked.

"Are you serious? Today is Christmas man, you need some serious help," Bruce replied. Getraer smiled.

"It's Christmas, the Spirits did it all in one night," he told himself.

"Hey Bruce, ya know that large pizza for five dollars at the Pizza Place down the street?"

"Yeah."

"Can you go get me three of those? I will pay you fifty dollars," Getraer said.

"Alright," Bruce said happily, then ran down the street to get the pizza. Getraer got out of his house, and started to walk down the street. He saw the two men that had come to see him yesterday for that donation for the poor.

"Hello gentlemen," he said happily. He pulled out three hundred dollars.

"Give this to the poor," he said.

"Are you serious?" they asked.

"Yes, is that not enough? Here take a few more dollars," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Getraer," they replied.

"You're welcome, and Merry Christmas," Getraer said. Then walked off, he met Bruce outside of the Pizza Place. He handed him the fifty dollars, and took the pizza. Then headed off towards the toy store.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Jon, can you help Pint-Sized Poncherello to the table? He would love to join us for Christmas dinner," Bonnie said.

"Yes, I will be right back," Jon said. Soon he came back with Pint-Sized Poncherello. They sat around the table and were all about to start eating what little they did have for a Christmas dinner, when they heard a knock at the door.

"I will get it," Barry said.

"No Barry, let your father get it," Bonnie said. Jon walked over and answered the door.

"Oh Mr. Getraer hi," he said. Getraer pushed past him.

"Hello, Cratchit. Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" he asked meanly.

"But, Sir, you gave me the day off," Jon replied.

"I did? I don't remember that."

"But you did," Jon replied.

"Well, because of this I have no choice but to… to raise your pay, and make you my partner."

"What?" Jon asked in surprise.

"I'm making you my partner, and I will pay you more money to help you with raising your family," Getraer said. He went outside for a second, then came back in with a bag full of toys, and three pizzas.

"Merry Christmas," he said. He handed the gifts out to the kids, and set the pizzas on the table.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Getraer. And God bless us everyone," Pint-Sized Poncherello said with the biggest smile Getraer had ever seen. Getraer hugged Pint-Sized Poncherello. He loved the optimistic attitude Pint-Sized Poncherello had.

 _Meanwhile…_

Getraer continued to be nice to the Cratchits, and to Pint-Sized Poncherello he was like another father.

The ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future were all overjoyed to see their work had paid off. Getraer was a changed man. He had a good kind heart. Everyone in the town was pleased with this too, and every Christmas Getraer was invited to the Cratchits to spend time with them. Everything seemed peaceful, and as it should've been many years ago. All thanks to a little visit from the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future.

THE

END


End file.
